Doctor Who: Nexus -S1E4- Time Crisis - (Part 1)
by Extramis Flux
Summary: The 4th Story of the Sequel, through out The Doctor's Tardis became "Glitchy" it Started To Travel to Different Point of Time and Space incorrectly
1. The Falling Star of Time

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Time Crisis

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Falling Star of Time

* * *

Keron: a very long time go

In space out of nowhere there a blindly white flash of light, then a blue box came falling down to Keron like a Meteoroid

In the playground there are three Keronians hanging out

Chibi Zeroro: *sigh* i miss Theta

Chibi Keroro: yeah he was fun to have around

Chibi Giroro: maybe if there is a way that we could visit him

Chibi Zeroro: Ushas once told us that they will be busy all the time

Chibi Giroro: oh yeah

Little Keroro looked up at the sky, and see something twinkling in the sky

Chibi Keroro: gero?

Chibi Giroro: what is it

Chibi Keroro: can you be able to see stars during the day

Chibi Giroro: no of course not

Chibi Keroro: then whats that

Little keroro points at the twinkling light, Zeroro and Giroro looked at where its pointing at it, sooner it began to fall straight down to the park it crashed to a area occupied by more and larger trees, the Three Keronians went to investigate the crash site once they made it the seen a box, The front is pointing upwards to the sky, the crater is few inches deep

Chibi Zeroro: a Blue Police box?

Chibi Giroro: that fell from the sky

The doors of the blue box flung open, releasing all the smoke that is coming out, rope with a grappling hook flew out of the box and cling to the ground next to them by one feet away, there began creaking noises coming inside sounding like someone is climbing out, soon there was a left hand gripped on The edge of the TARDIS, then a right hand appeared doing the same, then a head of The Professor

The Professor: oh hello there,.. You Appear to be Keronians

Chibi Keroro: are you a Pekoponian?

The Professor: a Pekoponian?, oh no i am not i am actually a Time Lord

Keroro: you don't look like a Time Lord

The Professor: Oi!

The Professor fail off the side of the TARDIS To the ground

The Professor: ow! I would have you know i am indeed a Time Lord, i don't look so Gallifreyan is because, i am known as a... Renegade

Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro: Renegade?

The Professor: yeah thats what the Society calls us, they Referred us as Criminals

Chibi Giroro: "us"?

The Professor: There is a lot of Renegade Time Lords including me and my idiotic cousin, scattered all over the galaxies out there, Possibly they can be on this planet, hiding

Once he said that it hit right in the head **(you could say an Epiphany)**

The Professor: oh of course,.. Hiding *looks down at three Keronians and chuckles making him looking like he is crazy* i feel so slow.

Chibi Zeroro: what is it

The Professor: im Thinking.. If i stay it is possible i could ambush them its just i cant run to myself

The Professor Smiles, Climbing back in The TARDIS, as he did, he clambered in without trying to Fall in to The Corridor he went Towards The Doctor he Reached to his pocket Grabbing The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver

The Professor: im Sorry Doctor but i need to borrow this

He began climbing to the Console Inputing cordinance, pulled down the level which made The TARDIS Started going

The Professor: This is for your Safety

He began climbing out of the ship as Fast as he could once he jumped out and The TARDIS Began To Vanish the three Keronians was amazed on what they have just seen

Chibi Giroro: that wasn't an Original box was it

The Professor: nope, The Was The TARDIS

Chibi Keroro: but your Tardis just disappear

The Professor: oh i know i made it Disappeared

Chibi Giroro: why

The Professor: its not my TARDIS

The Professor Tosses The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and Cached it on the hand grip area

The Professor: its in a Safe Place now

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Time of The Island

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Time Crisis

* * *

Chapter 2: The Time of The Island

* * *

A/N: im just gonna sum this up. This part is a Post-Keroro Gunso Movie 5 taking Place Before the event

And introducing an Oc Character which is NOT Mine I'm NOT Claiming its mine its one of Bechnokid's Keronian Oc a Nameless Keronain but the story i read (Wartime by Stellarice and Bechnokid) his name is Pebble (his nickname) this a AU for this Character

* * *

Disclaimer

Doctor Who Belongs to The BBC

Keroro Gunso Belongs to Mine Yoshizaki

Nameless Keronian (Pebble) Belongs to Bechnokid

* * *

Easter Island: February 10th, 2010

The Doctor lies on a greenery Grassland as one blue glowing orb like creature with Blue eyes on the Stomach, The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up immediately he looked down and see the Creature, then he picked it up and held it eye to eye

The Doctor: well then i never seen anything creatures like this

The Doctor began being excited, examine the creature, he placed it down dig his hand into his pocket and try to look for his Sonic Screwdriver but cant find it

The Doctor: what the.. Where is my Sonic Screwdriver... oh The Professor Must've Took it

The Doctor Grabbed The Spiritual Creature, the TARDIS is Few feet away, he turned around and Stood as he Seen Two people looking at him

Io: oh you are finally awake

The Doctor: Finally Awake? You two were my TARDIS

Rana: so that whats that blue box is

Io: we seen the box Appeared out of no where and seen you

Rana: so we took you out well because you look hurt

The Doctor: The TARDIS Doors should've been lock

Io: She Talked To us

The Doctor looked kinda Puzzled he looked at The TARDIS then back at them

The Doctor: she did? *Studies them* You guys are not Human are you

Both: Nope

Io: im Io

Rana: and im Rana

The Doctor: Well nice to meet you, Im The Doctor

Io and Rana: Doctor Who?

The Doctor: Just The Doctor, i wonder, what species are you

Rana: We are Mana

Io: in Human Form

The Doctor: So this i am holding is a Mana

Io and Rana Nods in Agreement

The Doctor: are you Peaceful people

Rana: yes we are

Io: the manas loves This Island they been protecting this island since the Acient times

There started be alot of manas appeared and floating around

The Doctor: Interesting

Io: what is

The Doctor: The Fact That Im Not Human, I Really love this Planet, everything here is precious to me not only that but it is my only home.

The Doctor started feel different he collapsed to the grunts from the pain he is feeling Io and Rana runs to him until The Doctor Stopped them

The Doctor: Stop Dont Come any closer

Rana: but you look like you need help

The Doctor: What im going through help is helpless, my Internal body is still Regenerating

After that The Doctor Passed Out lo and Rana came close to him, Rana Put her hand on The Doctor's Forehead

Rana: He's Freezing

Later in the day during Dusk there was a Camp fire They Have The Doctor Close So the heat can surround his body, Rana Touched his forehead again

Rana: he is still freezing

Io: maybe its alien thing

Rana: well the Manas are not liking it, they are all worried about him

Io looks around and see all the Manas Shaking and Trembling, then later there was a sound of a explosion lo and Rana ran to outside.

At outside somewhere near the Ocean side There is a Big Hole created by the Projectile, that is 6 feet deep, the hole was wide enough to fit a car in, once lo and Rana, they see the crash site and prepare for an attack

Back at where The Doctor is, an orange mana came up close to the unconscious Timelord the mana jump and Morph to The Doctor the orange energy like wave spread through his entire body, then The Doctor Deeply Inhaled

Back outside in the hole there was a Man looking like he is from the Military wearing a scarf around his neck, also wearing fingerless gloves, he struggled of coming out of the pod lo looks back and seen The Doctor

lo: Doctor?

Rana: what!? *Turns back and sees him*

The Doctor: i just want to know whats going, sorry for scaring you like that Regeneration Crisis *Inhale Sharply*, Nasty, so what happened

lo: we just found this person in that

lo Point down to the common where the man, The Doctor looked and sees him, he lay down by The Edge of the Crater, reaching out his hand

The Doctor: here grab my hand

The man Reached out and grabbed The Doctor's hand, The Doctor Grabbed has arm and began to pull, through pulling and The Man Climbing off the edge of Crater, The Doctor Manage to Get him out, The Doctor Fell Backward, as The Man is laying on his stomach, they both have no energy, both of them looked at each other with a bit of laughter

The Doctor looked but notice that lo and Rana are not there anymore, which leaves him in confusion then he looks back at the man

The Doctor: what brings you here to earth

Pebble: I have a Mail that Address to this Area

(A/N: i just want to give the name, Yall read the Disclaimer right, Right, please do not tell me its a Rhetorical question)

The Doctor: Really now, for who

Pebble: Well its a small package for a Person For The Doctor, just The Doctor, i had heard stories about him, i am in a Army and some Solders tell me, anyway I heard he was dead, Then this man came to me and told me to deliver this, Im not going much to detail but do you know where he might be

The Doctor: Hang on you said your in the Military, but the look of you, your a Messenger

Pebble: yes i am

The Doctor: its not surprising, They Don't allow Good looking fellas into battle

Pebble felt weird from him that what he said

Pebble: well i have the package for him

The Doctor: well you're looking at him

Pebble: what

The Doctor didn't say nothing he just shrug

Pebble: You Can't be him

The Doctor: well both of us are not Humans so what else can i be, now tell me did these Keronian Soldiers told you on what he looks like

Pebble: well the description actually match on what you look like

He notice on what The Doctor said

Pebble: Wait a Minute how do know They are Keronians

The Doctor: because i am The Doctor, and Those Soldiers are Renegades To this Point of time

Pebble: how you know that

The Doctor: you said you have a Package for me umm...

Pebble: Pebble my Name is Pebble

He took a Package out of his bag then handed to The Doctor then he grabbed it

The Doctor: Really now thats Interesting never met a Keronian who have that kind of name

Pebble: its a Nickname

The Doctor: oh i see

The Doctor began Unwrapping the package, opened the lid revealed his Sonic Screwdriver

The Doctor: My Sonic Screwdriver!, oh i miss you dearly

He Notice a note in it, he took it out, unfold, then Started Reading it, Pebble looked around and Spotted The TARDIS

Pebble's Thought: Is that what it is from The Stories

He looked back and seen The Doctor's Distress Look on his face as he just stared into the note

Pebble: Doctor, are you ok?

Once Pebble spoke Snap The Doctor Into Reality, he looked at him and finally spoke

The Doctor: Yes i am, Hang on im gonna make a Call then im taking you back to Keron

Pebble nods, The Doctor walks to his TARDIS picks up the Phone he dialed then there is Ringing has he walked in and Lay Against The Door That is Closed on the Otherside of the line Natsumi Picked up The phone

Natsumi: Hello

The Doctor: Natsumi

Natsumi: Doctor, you finally Called are you finished with your Hobby

The Doctor: its not a Hobby

Natsumi: whatever when you return back

The Doctor: Later, something else came up

Natsumi: Really like what

The Doctor: I'll explain later

The Doctor hanged up the phone

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Return of The Time Lord

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - Time Crisis

* * *

Chapter 3: Return of The Time Lord

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is Introducing a Time Lord or Lady I should say i can't say who but its Alias is Lania Baxton you can find out by finding out where i got those two names from**

* * *

The Hinata Household: Present Day

In the meeting room angol Mois Run in With a lettter in her hand

Mois: Uncle i got a letter from HQ

Keroro: Gero!?

Giroro: hmph im not Surprised if they wondering how we are doing

Keroro opened and began reading the letter

Keroro: Platoon we have special Mission: we are going to blow a Star

All: What

Dororo: Blowing up a Star for what Purpose

Keroro: for The.. Eye .. Of .. Harmony? What is that

Kururu: The Eye of Harmony is a Black Hole Power Source use By Time Lords

Dororo: But why They want us to do it we don't know about Time Lord Technology Unless..

Keroro: unless what..

Dororo: Unless They Found out

Keroro: About What?

Giroro Facepalm

Dororo: about The Doctor being Alive Keroro

Keroro: Does Anyone knows Where The Doctor might be?

Tamama: maybe ask Dororo, he Does Know him more much has you do

Keroro: i will have you know i do know very much about The Doctor

Giroro: oh yeah, Whats his brother name

Keroro: something Sigma

Dororo: Irving Braxiatel

Keroro: i knew that

Someone Knocks on the door and enters that appeared to be Fuyuki

Fuyuki: hey sarg. I'm just told by Natsumi that you should stay down here we have a visiter

Keroro: What you want to be Trapped in here to know how long

Fuyuki: sorry i am just a Messenger

Fuyuki left closing the door behind him

Kururu: kuku how about we see our new guest

Kururu pressed a button a monitor appeared with a visual of the living room

In the living room

Natsumi: So you Just Move into this Neighborhood Lania

Lania: um Yes i am, i came from United Kingdom

Natsumi: oh so what made you come to Japan

Lania: Just Traveling

Fuyuki: Really, we had a friend who likes to travel thats what i was told

Lania: does this person goes by the Name.. John Smith

Natsumi and Fuyuki looked at each other then back at Lania

Fuyuki: how do you know

Lania: me and Him Go way way way way...back

Natsumi: how much back is that days, weeks, years?

Lania: lets just say more Than 10 Decades

She looks at the Watch on her Wrist

Lania: oh look at that i have yo get going, its Really nice Meeting you guys hope on Seeing the rest

She got up and walked to the back way and left

Natsumi: she seem kinda strange but yet normal

Fuyuki: 10 Decades? That's a Hundred Years

Natsumi: She Probably just Saying That

Fuyuki: I don't know, too me she knows about The Doctor, She Probably Not Even Human

Natsumi: What, So your Saying she can possibly be one of those Lord of something

Fuyuki: Time Lord, and Yes, i mean Me, Keroro, and The Rest found Other Time Lords, so she can Possibly be one.

Natsumi: Fuyuki i think you are getting too excited about this

Fuyuki: your the one said she was Strange

The base POV

Keroro: hmmm so their new friend is possibly an alien

Giroro: possibly an Enemy

Keroro: well like Fuyuki said She Could be a Timelord

Giroro: Time Lord or not still could be a Enemy

* * *

On The Top of The Radio Tower the TARDIS Materializes, The Doctor Came Slid down laying against The TARDIS with his hand on his face, there was a voice he recognized he looked back and see Saburo

Saburo: Doctor?, what are you doing up here

The Doctor got up

The Doctor: I should be asking you that

Saburo: oh ha ha so hows that investigation in Jasper, Nevada

The Doctor: oh you know, Daleks These Days, but it handled well

Saburo: Your Friends been wondering where you have been

The Doctor: yeah as I heard, so i better get going, and by the way why did give Natsumi my Number

Saburo: she asked so i just give it to her

The Doctor: you are the wises child i ever met

Saburtvo: I learned from the best

The Doctor Didn't know what he means by that but he chuckles, and walk back into his TARDIS after that The TARDIS started to Dematerialize

Back at the Hinata Household there was a knock on the door, Fuyuki came and opened it, behind was The Doctor

Fuyuki: Doctor! Your back

The Doctor: indeed i am

He walks in, Fuyuki closed the door behind him, They Both Walked in The Living Room, The Doctor Sat down on the couch like he was exhausted

Fuyuki: Are you ok

The Doctor: um.. Yeah just a lot of things going on right now

Fuyuki: oh i see

Natsumi Walks in the room

Natsumi: well looks who come back

The Doctor: Natsumi Right Now, as you see im going through is Distress

Natsumi: why

The Doctor Took out the note which he receives from Pebble and Place it on the table in front of him saying nothing, Natsumi Grabbed it off the table, she unfolded it, and Fuyuki and Natsumi began Reading it in their heads

Fuyuki: when this happened

The Doctor shook his head as he shrugged

The Doctor: I don't know, i was in Crisis, the time i woke up all i know i was on a island

The Fool Stole my Sonic Screwdriver, but i got it back along with the letter

Fuyuki: Doctor there is something else you need to know

At the Base

Keroro: The Keron Army want us to Blow up a Star for Ultimate Power but it's Timelord Stuff

Dororo: Something Doesn't add up

Giroro: we need something strong to do it

Kululu: we can borrow The Doctor's TARDIS Power

Dororo: what!

Keroro: its a good idea, since his ship is Timelord Technology

Tamama: should we ask him before we just Steal the energy

Keroro: oh i think we can just do it

In The Living Room

The Doctor: Lania Baxton eh?

Natsumi: yeah Thats what her name is

The Doctor: but that name, why does it Sound so Familiar

Fuyuki: she knows you as John Smith, is that your real

The Doctor: No, its my Alias, I need to walk it through

Natsumi: she is coming to visit

The Doctor: good you might get some ideas from her

The Doctor left the house, as The Sun Sets Dororo Returns home he Spotted The Doctor Sitting by a Water Flow

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor turns around And Sees Him

The Doctor: oh hi Dororo its been a while again

Dororo ran up to him and Hugs him, The Doctor Hugs Back

Dororo: i missed you

The Doctor: i missed you too

Dororo Sits next too him

Dororo: what you doing

The Doctor: Thinking of the Name Lania Baxton

Dororo started to have a Guilty Feeling that Have something involve to do with The

Dororo: I need to tell you something

The Doctor Got up Immediately he finally found out

Dororo: Doctor Whats Wrong

The Doctor: I found how she truly is

The Doctor began running back where Dororo came from

Dororo: Where are you going

The Doctor: The TARDIS

Once The Doctor Said that Dororo's Heart Began To Pound, he got and catches up with him, later they both Reach to The Doctor's TARDIS

Dororo: Should we talk about this

The Doctor: No Time

Dororo: But Theta

The Doctor: What you want to talk about

Dororo: umm... You Traveled too much

The Doctor Raised an Eyebrow

The Doctor: ok tell me something that is not Ridiculous

Dororo: *sigh in defeat* never mind

The Doctor put his hand on the Handle he felt The Door Moved back, The Doctor got Confuse, he look at Dororo then back at the door, he pushed the door completely open

He walked in the console room the entire room is dark as the Center is lit up with orange color light coming from The Console itself, Dororo walks in Feeling The Vibe Coming from The Doctor

Dororo: D-Doctor

The Doctor: i want you explain to me why

Dororo: a plan

The Doctor: are you part of this so called plan?

Dororo: No, i Swear i will never do something like this to you, im your Best Friend

The Doctor Kneeled down to Dororo and Patting his Head

The Doctor: I Believe You, I do think you be perfect To Be "The Doctor"

Dororo blushes by the Words, The Doctor got up went to the lower of the room he opened up a storage he Grabbed a Sheath that have a Carrier and a Sword and carries it around his back

At The Hinata Household

Natsumi: i think she be here by now

Natsumi looked and seen the platoon in human form

(A/N: the human design is Becknokid's)

Natsumi: What you guys doing here

Keroro: We just wanted to find out about the women too

Natsumi: No, No, No you guys go back downstairs and...

Fuyuki and Lania walks in the Living room

Lania: Great to see you guys again, who are these fellow

Natsumi: There just Cousins

Lania: Cousins eh?

Keroro: Yes we are, are we Tamiko

Tamama: um.. Yes Kero..jin

Lania: funny cousins you guys have here Hinata

Fuyuki: hehe yeah

Natsumi: you have no idea

Lania started to have Strange feeling, but she knew that feeling from long time ago, she runs to the door, she opened and seen The Doctor

The Doctor: Going Somewhere Lania

She started walking backwards as The Doctor walking Towards her back to the same room

Lania: So you must be John Smith i heard of

The Doctor Pulled the Sword off the Sheath and held the end close to Her face

The Doctor: Enough Games i know who you Truly are...Rani

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
